Volatile liquids are commonly dispensed from a bottle with a wick to project a scent, or for insect control. In some of the containers, the wick traverses an opening in the base of a cup-shaped insert in the mouth of the bottle to seal off the interior of the bottle enough to prevent spillage. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,756, owned by the assignee of this invention, shows a cup insert with a space to receive the previously-extended wick in folded condition, so that a cap on the bottle will completely seal off the contents. That patent also shows a member attached directly to the wick for limiting the pull-out of the wick from the bottle. This arrangement, while effective for dispensing the liquid, has been somewhat inconvenient to retract into the storage position after use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,100 shows an arrangement in which a wire frame functions as a wick carrier, which facilitates pulling the wick into the extended position. This patent provides for an inter-engagement between the wick carrier and the wick at a point inside the bottle, so that the retraction of the wick carrier pulls the wick through the opening in the cup insert. In order to provide adequate assurance against spillage when the bottle is tipped over, it is necessary to maintain a closely-fitted relationship between the wick and the opening in the cup insert through which the wick passes. Retracting the wick into the bottle necessarily results in squeezing a considerable amount of liquid from the wick into the space defined by the cup insert, and provision must be made for returning it to the interior of the bottle.